


Study Hard

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: First Times [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Glasses kink, I don't really know how American colleges work, M/M, Not that you care about that bit, Professors, References to Shakespeare, Sorry for any inaccuracies regarding grades or ages, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H50 College AU: Danny Williams is a young English Lit professor, student Steve McGarrett is a quarterback who is failing his class when he should be succeeding. Professor Williams' guidance is needed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Hard

**Author's Note:**

> H50 Alternate Universe fic – Danny is a college English Literature professor, still relatively new to Hawaii. Steve is his final year student and also the star quarterback, there on scholarship, and taking English Lit. Some of the other regular characters are in there too.
> 
> Steve – 18, Danny – 25
> 
> I’m not directly mentioning the name of the college, and all details about sports teams are therefore irrelevant, as I don’t want to cast shade on the repute of any institution’s staff (i.e. naughty professors sleeping with students!)
> 
> This is inspired by H50’s episode where Danny has to go undercover as a college professor, though it is unrelated as it hasn’t aired at the time of me writing and posting this fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ___

Professor Danny Williams whacked the stack of papers down on his desk, startling the half of the college class who weren't paying attention.

"I do hope everyone remembered the test today!" He removed his glasses and polished them with a cloth while walking back and forth in front of the whiteboard, while thirty nervous students followed him with their eyes, "Because, if you recall, I mentioned to you that it is worth sixty per cent of your grade for this year..." He placed his frames back on his face, pushing them up his nose, " _Sixty per cent,_ people! I know this is an English Literature course, so not all of you are fantastic with maths, but that is _More. Than. Half_!"

At the back of the room, sunglasses balanced on his face to hide his bleary red-rimmed eyes, Steve McGarrett started to sweat.

 _Shitshitshit_ was repeating through his brain, because he _had_ forgotten about the test. He'd barely paid attention to anything in this class beside the fine ass belonging to his professor, and now there was a test! Plus he'd gone out last night and gotten plastered with his team mates, so what little information he had stored in his brain regarding English Literature was blurry at best and inaccessible at worst. _Shitshitshit..._

Professor Williams was dumping piles of question papers on the front row of desks and getting the students to pass them back up to the top rows.

Steve knew he was going to fail, there was no question. He had to come up with a plan, and fast! He couldn't fail this test, his dad had sworn he was going to send him off to the Navy if he couldn't keep up the academic half of his football scolarship!

When the paper landed in front of him, he stared at it in terror, he could feel the sweat forming on the back of his neck, and his heart was pounding in his skull. He was a moron.

He looked up at his teacher, wondering if throwing himself on the floor and pretending to have a heart attack would work. Not particularly believable for an eighteen year old quarterback, he guessed. Maybe if he just knelt in front of Professor Williams and begged for his life? Wow, what he wouldn't give to kneel in front of that man... _Down, McGarrett, we're trying to sort out your ridiculously awful life, not have yet another fantasy about your English teacher!!_

Williams flopped down in his chair, straightened his tie, and looked up at his students. He clicked his fingers in the air, "You have two hours. Begin!"

The rustle of flapping paper filled the auditorium as students dived on their tests, and Steve regarded his fearfully, poking it like it would bite him. He eventually built the courage to turn the cover page over and read the first question.

‘Discuss: How does Lady Macbeth use language to manipulate her husband in the play?’... _Shitshitshit!_

 

__

 

It was half past one in the morning, and Steven J McGarrett was breaking into his English Professor's office.

He'd pulled Kono Kalakaua to one side after class, begging to discuss answers with her. She'd seen no harm in it, as the test was done and dusted, and told him everything she'd written, enjoying the chance to laud it over her classmate when she realised he'd done badly. He'd hit the dictaphone app on his cell phone while she wasn't looking, and later sat and wrote down his own version of her words on a spare black test paper he'd managed to squirrel away from the pile that had made its way back to him.

And now for part two of his ridiculous plan: break in and swap his earlier test paper, which had a load of bullshit written on it to make it look like he'd actually done some work, for the new one which actually made vaguely credible sense.

He managed to jimmy the door lock with a credit card, and made his way into the dark office. He looked around on the desk for something which resembled the tests, having to use the flashlight on his phone, but the extremely messy desk contained everything _but_ what he needed. Williams seemed to be organised in class, his desk there was tidy and clean, but his office was a different story entirely.

Steve spotted the filing cabinet in the corner, guessing that must be where the papers were. He tugged on the top drawer to find it locked, so he snapped up a paperclip and worked it into the tiny lock at the side which released all of the drawers.

He poked and prodded for a good few minutes, before the cabinet finally clicked open and he yanked the drawer out.

Student files, interesting but not what he needed. He pulled open the second drawer, but it was just full of lesson plans. He sighed and closed the cabinet, and stood up, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"That's not where the tests are..."

The sudden voice behind him made him spin and throw his arms up in a defensive posture.

The office light flicked on, and Professor Williams stood near the closed door to his office, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, shirt sleeves rolled up exposing his strong forearms. God he was fucking hot, as always. Only around seven years older than Steve, the guy was short but sported compact muscles that showed through his shirt if he moved the right way. When he wrote on the whiteboard at the front of the classroom, half the students were usually entranced by the muscles and sinew in his shoulders and back when the well-fitting cotton stretched tight in just the right places. And his ass, it was like someone had carved it out of marble, it was so perfect – curvy and all muscle, and it looked so fucking tight. He always wore a shirt and tie, regardless of the fact he worked in Hawaii, and slacks that showed off those pert buttocks beautifully.

Currently his tie was undone and hanging loose over his wide shoulders, top two buttons of his shirt open, flashing a tantalising glimpse of blonde chest hair, and it was partly untucked from his trouser waistband. His usually perfectly-coiffed blonde hair was a bit messy, and his face... his steel blue eyes, which normally reminded Steve of a calm sea, looked like thunder.

He had a self-righteous look on his face, probably from catching the student rifling through his things, but the smug smile had a hint of sadness to it.

Steve dropped the paper he was holding - his replacement paper - in surprise, but then surreptitiously tried to nudge it under the filing cabinet with his foot. "Uh..." was all he could muster.

Williams stepped up close to him, still managing to look intimidating even with him being the shorter of the two, and bent to quickly grab what Steve was trying to hide. He smelled of nice aftershave, and vaguely of whisky.

He turned the paper over in his hands as he walked back to stand in front of his office door again, still blocking Steve's possible exit, and huffed out a sigh.

"So, what, your plan was to switch your test out for a new one?" His New Jersey accent was thick, having only moved to Hawaii a few months ago at the beginning of Steve's final year, taking over the English class from the previous teacher who was retiring. At only twenty-five, he was young for the position, but his teaching style was a breath of fresh air. He genuinely seemed to care about the kids, and a few of them had learned that he had a very young daughter and an ex wife, and that they were something to do with him having to move to Hawaii, though no one knew the exact details.

The blonde pushed his black-rimmed geek chic glasses back up his nose, and Steve briefly wondered if the guy was purposely fashionable or if the on-point frames were just a lucky accident. Looking at the rest of his dress sense, it was probably accidental...

"I... uh..." the quarterback honestly couldn't think of any more to say. How do you explain sneaking into your professor's office in the middle of the night in a way that doesn't sound creepy or delinquent in some fashion?

He looked so... disappointed. Not angry, like Steve had expected. Sad.

"Steven... I expected better of you, I really did."

Well if that didn't cut straight to the bone, Steve didn't know what would. He cringed and looked at his feet. "Professor, I..." he faltered, but when he looked up to see the blonde with his arms crossed, waiting for an explanation, he pushed forward.

"I'm sorry, I messed up. Big time. But I can't fail this course, I can't!" He was desperate.

"So you'll fail this year, I guess. Try again next year? Maybe pick a course better suited to you, huh? You don't seem to like English Lit..." The teacher was definitely angry, but kept it all bottled up under the surface, "That's if I decide to keep this break in off your record, of course."

He did enjoy English Lit, but his football had really taken precedence this year, and it was affecting his studies. "No, I'm interested in the course sir, I am. But if I fail this, there's no second chance... my dad will ship me off to the Navy..." Steve felt like he was going to cry, but tried to hold himself together in front of his professor.

The man's face softened a little. "And that's not what you want, huh?" He uncrossed his arms and leaned against the doorjamb, still holding the paper.

Steve looked intently at his ripped up sneakers, "No, I really don't wanna go..." he looked back up at the teacher with what he hoped were honest eyes, because he really was being honest for once. He put on a layer of bravado with everyone, but Williams made him want to be truthful. He got the idea the guy would be able to detect if he was anything otherwise.

The blonde looked at the test paper, then back at Steve. "Listen, you're a bright kid, McGarrett. I know you are." He waved his empty hand out and gestured at Steve from head to toe, "You think you're here just because of football, and maybe that's the primary reason, but you're intelligent to boot. You've got it in you to succeed off the field as well as on it, but you... you need to put your mind to it, Steven!"

He looked tired, exasperated even, and he stuffed his hand in his pocket as if to contain his own outburst. "I want you to succeed, but this?" he waved the paper at the brunette, "This is not how you're gonna do it..."

Steve sagged his shoulders, preparing himself for the worst. He was off the course and he'd be on the next Navy ship out of Pearl Harbor...

"I do a study group. You're coming to it."

The teenager paused, confused. "Huh?"

"Jesus Christ, boy, close your mouth. You look like a neanderthal... I said you're doing the study group. I'm giving you a second chance, Steve, but only because I know you need it _and_ I know you _can_ do it." He shook the test at him again, before dropping it into the trash can at his feet.

"Sir, I don't know how to thank you. I mean, you could have had me kicked out for this!" He watched the teacher walk to his desk and search for some post it notes under the junk that littered its surface, and pull a pen from the stationary pot.

"Yeah, I could have," he scribbled down an address and handed it to Steve, "remember that, okay? I'm doing you a favour, you do me right by it, okay?" He raised his eyebrows at the brunette and gave him a look that told him it would be the last mistake he ever made if he messed him about.

Steve took the paper gingerly, looking closely at it. It was a local address, somewhere in Waikiki.

"11pm tomorrow, be there or I report you to Dean Kelly." Williams was serious, and it came through in his voice. Chin Ho Kelly did not suffer fools gladly.

"But tomorrow is Satur-" Steve began, but then thought better of it, "I mean, I'll be there Professor Williams. Sir." He saluted roughly, actually fucking saluted, and made as swift an exit as possible.

Jesus fuck, breaking into his teacher's office, what the hell was he thinking?

Danny watched the young man scuttle off down the dark corridor. What the hell was he thinking? He should report the little goof and have him hauled in front of the Dean. So why on earth was he not doing the correct thing here?

Maybe because the correct thing wasn't necessarily the _right_ thing. That kid would be thrown head first into the armed forces, and if there was one thing Danny hated to see, it was good kids going to war. Any kids, for that matter.

He closed his office door and made sure the lock still worked before turning his lamp on, switching the main light back off, and dropping back down onto the couch in the corner. He'd been there late, marking papers and drinking a decent scotch, and hadn't even made it through five of them before he'd fallen asleep with his head balanced on his hands. He'd had a rude awakening at around 11 when he'd teetered forward and his head had slipped from its resting place and hit the table, at which point he'd switched off the lamp and settled into the couch, because he'd had too much to drink to drive home. Sad little man that he was, he didn't feel much like going back to his empty house anyway, or anywhere else on a Friday night for that matter, and decided to sack out in his office.

Then McGarrett had arrived, the little shit, picking his door lock and stumbling about in the dark before turning his torch on. Danny had quietly got up from his resting place and watched the kid pick his way into his filing cabinet. He was impressed by Steve's resourcefulness, he'd give him that.

Finally, deciding to scare the shit out of the punk, he'd spoken up and turned the main light on.

Everything he'd said was true. He knew Steve was intelligent. He was a typical football jock, yes, but he'd also turned in some extremely good papers before now, and his student file showed great grades, and the potential to graduate with honours. He was analytical, seemed to think outside the box, and when he wasn't distracted by girls or football or partying, he was so good at his coursework it hurt. But that was the problem. He needed to buckle down, and pulling a stunt like this was ridiculously stupid.

Still, Danny wanted to give the young brunette a second chance. He was a good kid, he had it in him to succeed, but he needed to believe that himself.

And the professor was well aware that he shouldn't pick favourites, but he couldn't help it when it came to McGarrett. There was something about the guy that made him want to shake him and wake him up to his potential. It also didn't help that Danny had a serious thing for football guys, specifically quarterbacks, and Steve looked so damn fuckable in his uniform when he was out on the field. Danny had been to a few of his games, in the role of supportive teacher, of course. But he was damned if that kid didn't have the nicest ass he'd seen in a long while.

He was always wearing those damn cargo pants, like he was some sort of wilderness expert or something. And polo shirts that fitted just right and showed off the slim waist and abs underneath.He was a serious temptation against Danny's professionalism, and the Jersey man had to constantly remind himself that screwing students was prohibited, tenure or none.

But that young man, damn...

He laid back on his couch, massaging his now rock hard cock, thinking about the fit brunette and the things his boner said he should have done to make him get his grades up. Fucking his tight little ass over that desk for one thing...

Jesus, he needed some relief!

He dug in his briefcase and pulled out a sachet of lube, squeezing it into his hand and undoing his flies with the other.He palmed himself and moaned, letting his mind wonder over the mental image of Steve McGarrett in his football uniform, and he fucked his fist until he came with a moan into some tissues.

That boy was going to be the death of him, but at least he'd die happy...

 

__

 

Steve stepped out of his truck onto the sidewalk outside the address his teacher had given him, at 10.58am.

It was a house in a residential area of Waikiki, which surprised him, and he'd had to check the sat nav again to make sure he'd gone to the right place. He'd been expecting a library, or a community centre or something vaguely official, but this appeared to be his teacher's home. That suspicion was confirmed when he passed a mailbox with 'Williams' written on it (or rather on a scrappy bit of paper which had been taped to the front of it) as he walked up to the front door.

He hesitated briefly before knocking. At least now he had a location to add into his fantasies about his professor. He'd arrived home at 2am that morning, snuck back into the house so as not to alert his parents to the fact he'd been out and, finding himself full of adrenaline from the botched break in and his joy at not being immediately thrown to the wolves in terms of his education, he'd been unable to sleep while thinking about the blonde teacher in his tight slacks.

He'd had to track down his bottle of lube and tame the huge boner he'd developed in all the excitement, jerking off to the idea of the older man's hands running through his hair as Steve sucked his dick. He'd even stuck a couple of fingers up his own ass as he fantasised about the English professor fucking him hard in his cluttered office.

But right now he had to stop thinking about that, and focus on the task at hand.

The door swung open and there stood Cath Rollins in a tight sweater and short skirt. The head cheerleader fancied the hell out of Professor Williams, but then she fancied half the staff on campus, male and female, and a fair chunk of the football team too.

She'd already tried it on with Steve at a party a few weeks back only to have him turn her down, and so her expression when she saw him dropped from a cute smile to a vaguely disgusted scowl.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply.

Steve rubbed the back of his head, uncomfortable under her heated gaze. "Um, I'm here for the study group?" he mumbled.

Kono Kalakaua appeared behind Cath, dressed in her usual preppy attire and carrying her laptop close to her chest like it was a baby. "Oh hey Steve!" she said brightly, nudging past the cheerleader to grasp the quarterback's arm, "Come on in!"

He was dragged through the front door, down the short hallway and into a large open-plan living room / kitchen diner.

There were bookcases lining one wall, full of books of all different sizes and colours, spines facing outwards showing various degrees of damage from use. The place was relatively tidy, though it looked very lived in with the worn brown leather couches, covered in soft throw blankets, and the big TV in the corner which appeared to be covered in a fine layer of dust.

It was light and airy, with big windows, walls just plain white-painted brick, and wooden floors throughout. The room looked very much like it belonged to an English teacher, which made sense, where other forms of entertainment like the television were ignored in favour of the wide range of literature.

There were two other students there that Steve recognised. Kamekona, a large, shifty native first year who had an unhealthy obsession with shrimp and whom Steve was pretty sure supplied drugs to other students at a premium rate. He called himself an entrepreneur, cheeky bastard. Max was sitting in the corner, head buried in a book as usual. He was a socially challenged second year with a certain sweet dysfunctionality about him, and a fantastic way with words that put him ahead of his class when it came to understanding the texts they were given. Along with Cath and Kono, the five of them made an odd group.

Then, of course, there was Professor Williams. He was standing at the kitchen counter, opening up pizza boxes and readying them to be taken to the gang of students. He looked up at Steve when he entered the room and gave him a little wave and a lopsided grin that could drop a girl's panties at fifty yards (or in this case, a quarterback's boxer briefs).

"Hey Steve, looks like we're all here so shall we get started?"

He hefted two of the pizzas, and the brunette quickly made himself useful by picking up the remaining two boxes from the counter and following his teacher to the coffee table where they placed them down. The other students leapt on the hot food, and Steve received a friendly clap on the shoulder from the blonde man.

"Thanks buddy," and there was that smile again... jeez...

The man looked even better in casual clothing. Steve wasn't sure whether or not he missed the tie, but the loose pale blue jeans leaving just enough to his imagination, and the tight black short-sleeved t-shirt, more than made up for it. Hot damn, he could just about make out the ridges of his teacher's abs through the dark material, and he looked like he could be a tour de force under that clothing. His geeky glasses were still in place, and Steve enjoyed watching the man's fingers splay out in front of his face whenever he absent-mindedly nudged the frames back up his nose with his index finger.

The group settled in and sat discussing the assigned texts, the older students helping out the younger kids in turn, with their knowledge and experience of the earlier books, and then listening to the enthusiasm of their professor as he waxed lyrical about Shakespeare and the current third years' assigned text of Macbeth. The pizzas were quickly devoured, the boxes closed and left empty on the table.

Steve loved the way the Jersey native waved his arms about as he spoke. He'd often been entranced by it in the lecture hall, watching as the man would strut up and down the width of the room, flailing a bit when he got over-enthused on a subject, or sometimes using controlled and precise gestures to punctuate his sentences, like he was conducting a grand orchestra... and maybe he was. The students were his ensemble, their brains were his instruments.

And the brunette was amazed at how this short, brash man could inspire him to think so poetically.

And then he was forced to watch as Cath, who had settled herself on a pillow on the floor next to where their teacher was kneeling, flirted relentlessly with the blonde in an attempt to garner his attention and gain credit where it was most certainly not due. Even Kono was rolling her eyes at the obvious attempts at battering the professor into the cheerleader's way of thinking.

Williams was having none of it though, and the poor guy looked vaguely uncomfortable throughout the whole ordeal. Steve found himself a little disappointed though, because if Cath couldn't turn the man's head then a slightly awkward, gangly football player stood no chance. Plus, the guy had an ex wife! From where Steve sat he could see multiple pictures of a little girl, who looked to be about four or five at most, some of which had Professor Williams in, and some of which had a very pretty, very proper-looking brunette woman in them as well.

He must be straight, and it looked like he wouldn't touch a student if one ran up to him naked and declared their undying lust and willingness to let him stick his dick anywhere he damn well pleased. Not that Steve had considered doing that for a second...

But the man had given him this second chance to prove himself, regardless, and he intended to keep his promise that he would do his very best to bring up his grades and maintain his focus. So he threw himself into the discussion, throwing Cath off balance in the process which seemed to help his popularity among the group. He really hoped he was getting this right.

 

Danny watched as the young quarterback jumped at the chance to verbally battle with Catherine Rollins on the finer points of some of Macbeth's soliloquies. He couldn't help but smile as the brunette really seemed to not only understand the text, but have a certain enthusiasm about it as well.

He really hoped the student had turned over a new leaf and hooked his claws into the course again. And he was also glad that Cath was now sufficiently distracted enough to stop her ridiculous flirtation with him. He knew about her reputation among the staff, though he hadn't paid any heed to the warnings from his colleagues, thinking it was all just rumours, until the last few weeks where he had suddenly fallen victim to her attentions. He hoped she'd get the hint soon and move on, otherwise there was going to be a very awkward conversation with her parents in his not-too-distant future that he'd rather avoid at all costs.

Kamekona and Kono were watching the two brown-haired students argue over Shakespeare with interest, and even Max was being drawn out of his shell enough to enter some input of his own. It warmed his heart when he saw Steve place a solid hand on the quieter student’s shoulder and agree with him on the point he'd just made. Steve had a good heart in him. Danny nodded to signal his own agreement, but he was having difficulty tearing his eyes away from Steve's fingers, and the way they slid over the soft fabric of Max's sweater.

_Focus, Williams, Jesus Christ, you're in a room full of emotionally-charged teenagers and they are having some weird effect on your libido or something. Calm it down!_

He glanced up at the clock on the wall and couldn't believe they'd been deep in discussion for almost five hours now. No one had seemed to notice the time fly, so he figured it must have been a success. The group normally wanted to go home right after the pizza... maybe having a new student here had re-energised the gang. Or maybe it was just him...

He waited until a lull in the conversation and then clapped his hands together. "Right, it's four o'clock, and you lot need to fuck off and get a life," he joked.

The kids all laughed, seeming to like it when he spoke to them on their own level and not as a lecturer. He made a mental note to be a bit more casual in his lessons.

They all packed up their notes, apart from Kamekona who hadn't made any, claiming his mind was like a steel trap and he'd absorbed everything with no problem. They'd see about that on Monday morning when the first years got a surprise pop quiz thrown in their laps...

The big guy was the first to go, followed by Max and Kono, who appeared to have bonded a bit over the last few sessions. She was offering to give him a lift home and he stammered through his acceptance, using phrases like 'That would be a most pleasurable experience, Miss Kalakaua,' and then getting confused when she blushed at his interesting use of wording.

Cath made an attempt at staying behind, claiming she needed more time to read the third act again and would the professor please give her notes the once over? He got the distinct impression that it wasn't her notes she wanted him to look at, so he ushered her out of the door and closed it behind her, leaning against it and sighing with relief.

A small chuckle from behind him made him turn around. How the hell had he forgotten about McGarrett?

The young man stood there with the empty pizza boxes stacked in his hands. "Where do these go, Prof?"

Danny pointed toward the far corner of the kitchen, "I have recycling bins out the back, just stick them on the counter for now and I'll deal with them later."

He walked back into the room and tried to stop himself staring at Steve's hips as he sauntered over to the work surface and stacked the cardboard neatly in the corner, leaning forward slightly over the side to push the pile right back out of the way.

 _Jeez, what a sight..._ The tall brunette was wearing dark blue fitted jeans which showed off his muscular thighs and slim waist, and a pale blue polo shirt which clung to his biceps and shoulders.

Desperately needing to remind himself that Steve was a student, and not to be gazed upon like a rare steak by a starving man, he pinched his own wrist behind his back and made the decision to hurry the kid along.

"So, did you enjoy the study session?" he asked, picking Steve's notebook up off the floor and shoving it into the boy's shoulder bag. When he turned around, he had the fleeting impression that the football player had been looking at his ass while he was bending down, but he pushed the idea put of his head when their eyes met across the room.

"It was great, sir. It was interesting to really get a discussion going, and I think I understand it a lot more than I did before." The brunette took his bag when Danny proffered it to him, hanging it off his shoulder, and shoved his hands into his pockets a little awkwardly.

"Good, that's uh, that's good news because I will be giving you another test paper next Friday, Steven." The professor had already decided on what his course of action would be if Steve had shown a willingness to learn today - he would write him up on the record as having extenuating circumstances, and therefore being unable to complete the original test to the best of his abilities, and then give him a new, different test, to prove himself and do the best job at getting his sixty per cent he could. The young man had impressed him today, and he was glad he would still get to see more of him and not have to risk him getting expelled by taking him to Chin Ho Kelly and throw him into the Dean's shark tank, as it were.

"I expect you to study hard and do well," he continued, "We don't want you being sent off to the army now, huh?"

"Navy," Steve corrected, before remembering to be polite and tagging on "sir." afterward. Then the guy bit his lip as he appeared to internally chide himself for being rude, and Danny had to get him out of his house right now, because he was thinking about biting those lips for him.

"Yeah, uh, Navy. Anyway, I'm sure you've got some sort of football thing to get to, or maybe you can go hang out at the mall with your friends or whatever you kids do these days..." He was babbling. And what the fuck was he saying? He was making himself sound like a pensioner when he was only seven years older than Steve. _Fuck, no, don't think about the age difference, that makes things worse!_

Because seven years wasn't all that much and, in the real world and outside of school, maybe it actually wouldn't matter. But he was a goddam lecturer and he needed Steve gone ASAP.

"Um, yeah I guess," the brunette rubbed his hand over the back of his head and moved towards the door. Danny leaned past him and opened it again, and got a whiff of the spicy aftershave on Steve's skin. His cock was fully at attention now, and he really hoped that his jeans were hiding that fact because this was the most inappropriate moment of his entire life.

Steve moved to leave, but stopped and looked his teacher in the eyes. The blonde could feel heat rising up his throat and prayed that his student couldn't see he was blushing hard.

"Thanks again, sir, for everything."

"Call me Danny," he mumbled. _Why?? Why the fuck did you just put him on first name terms with you, you absolute shmuck?!_ "Ah, obviously not in the classroom though..." he added quickly.

Steve grinned and god, was that a beautiful smile. It crinkled the corners of his young eyes wonderfully. "Okay, Danny. Thanks again," and then that innocent little question, "and if there's anything else I can do, y'know for extra credit or whatever, just let me know..."

The images that filled the teacher's head in that instant would make an experienced porn star blush. He gulped. Loudly. He knew it was audible, because Steve had just been going to leave and now he was turning back, looking at him with some unidentifiable expression on his face. He was looking Danny straight in the eyes, and then he was looking at his mouth, and then he was most definitely moving his gaze to lower pastures.

Steve registered the deer-in-the-headlights expression on the teacher’s face, saw the blown pupils and comprehended the lustful look and the way they flickered down his body. Could he really be interested? He appeared very nervous all of a sudden. And then he scanned down Williams’ body and noticed the now rather obvious bulge in his jeans. _Fuck, he wants me…_ He couldn’t let this opportunity pass, he had to do something about it.

The blonde did the only thing he thought he could do at that moment and grasped his student's elbow, shoving him toward the open door and trying to make out like nothing untoward was happening in his pants. But Steve wouldn't budge, and the guy was like a solid brick wall because he was a goddam quarterback. And then he was shoving Danny back against the wall and swinging the door shut behind him, his gorgeous face was dipping down, his mouth was suddenly on the professor's, tongue slipping in and he was devouring him from the inside.

It took Danny longer than it should have to realise he was kissing Steve back, and he grabbed his biceps and pushed him away. The brunette looked pink in the cheeks and gorgeously wrecked already, after only a few seconds of contact.

"Fuck, uh, you need to go, Steve. Leave. Now." Danny ran one hand through his hair as he gestured toward the front door with the other and tried not to meet his student's hot stare.

"I don't want to," was the reply he received, and the younger man's voice was heavy with desire, sending a shiver down Danny's spine.

"Jesus..." he muttered, "Uh, listen, Ste-" He was cut off as the brunette's lips crashed into his again, quick fingers were at his jeans flies, popping the button and tugging down the zip before he knew what was happening. He gripped Steve's arms again, attempting to shove him away, but the guy was too strong and maybe Danny wasn't pushing quite as hard as he should have been.

He opened his mouth to try to speak, and Steve's probing tongue entered without hesitation. He was an amazing kisser, exploring every inch of the professor's mouth thoroughly, and Danny found his grip relaxing and his own tongue extending into the brunette's mouth.

And there was no stopping now, no taking this back, because he was sliding his hands into Steve's hair and gripping hard, biting at his soft lips like he'd wanted to just minutes earlier. Then Steve was tugging at the waistband on his jeans, dropping to his knees in front of Danny and yanking his pants and boxers down as one.

Steve looked up at him with wide eyes. _Holy fuck_ , was all the brunette could think, because all of the fantasies he'd had about his professor hadn't quite prepared him for the real thing. He'd imagined, based on Williams' overall stature, that he would be of pretty average size at best. He was most certainly larger than he'd thought he would be, thick and heavy, with a decent length to him.

Danny slipped his fingers under his student's jaw in an attempt to raise him from the floor, "Steve-" he began, but it dissolved into a wordless shout as the young man's smouldering hot mouth enveloped the head of his cock.

"Holy shit!" His grip moved to the short, dark hair and automatically tightened, and Steve moaned around him, the sound sending electricity up his spine and the vibrations travelling up his dick to his balls. He gasped and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, moaning loudly, and the younger man pushed Danny's hips against the wall and held him there as he licked around the head and traced his tongue along the underside of his shaft.

Steve couldn't believe that last night's fantasy was actually coming true. He'd lain in his bed, hands wrapped around his cock, wondering if his professor was the type to pull hair and roughly fuck his mouth, or more one to be gentle and careful, and right now as he had a firm grip on Steve's hair but otherwise made no move to take advantage of his vulnerable position, he realised the man was somewhere in between. _Perfect..._

He tasted amazing, a hint of lemon bodywash with the musky scent of his skin, his natural flavour, lingering underneath. He thought about how it had appeared, last night, that his teacher had been sleeping on the couch in his office. He had spotted the whisky on the table, smelled it on the guy's breath when he'd stepped in close, and he wondered what time this morning Danny had come home and showered, ready for the student invasion of his house.

Steve opened his jaw wider and took the man's cock deeper into his mouth, pushing him as far back as he dared. He focused himself entirely on pulling the moans and other sensual noises from his lecturer's throat, because those sounds were making his own cock wake up and swell in his pants. He moved one of his hands from Danny's hip and rearranged himself to be more comfortable in his tight jeans.

The blonde's other hand was flat against the wall, his fingers curling against the white bricks as he pressed his head back against it, eyes still closed. Steve bobbed his head back and forth on Danny's cock, massaging the underside with the flat of his tongue and dipping the tip into the slit at the end, tasting the pre-come which was starting to drip from it. He grazed his teeth along the thick shaft as he took him back in, and the professor bucked forward reactively, his cock hitting the back of Steve's throat and making him gag a little.

The choked sound coming from the quarterback seemed to bring the older man back to himself, and he opened his eyes and looked down at the brunette with his lips wrapped around his dick and made a frustrated noise. His strong hands went to the sides of Steve's head, forcing him back away from him, and the young man worried for a moment that this was going to be brought to an end, but as the blonde pulled him to his feet, he was pushed back against the opposite wall and the Danny's lips and teeth began to work at his throat.

He moaned, the feel of that rough golden stubble scraping against his own clean-shaven throat was delicious, and Danny's hands made their way under the hem of his polo shirt and plastered themselves over his abs, pressing him back into the bricks. Steve grasped the bottom of the blonde's t-shirt and tugged upwards, his teacher backing away and breaking the contact just long enough to pull it over his head and expose his wide, pleasantly hairy chest, before removing Steve's top and diving back in to attack his neck again.

The professor's glasses had come off along with his t-shirt and landed somewhere near the front door. He was hot as anything, with or without the black plastic framing his blue eyes, and Steve couldn't make up his mind which he preferred. He leaned back and exposed his throat to the older man, wanting him to have his way with Steve’s body.

 _Jesus, this guy is hot!_ Danny couldn't stop himself from fastening his lips over the brunette's collarbone and sucking a series of red marks there. His chest was smooth and solid muscle, perfect pecs and defined abs, which he'd always known had been there, but were now finally exposed for him to admire and caress. He knew this was wrong, was fully aware he should not be holding his student up against his living room wall and chewing on his throat, but there was no way in hell he was considering stopping now.

His fingers grasped at the young man's hips, supple flesh giving just slightly where it overlaid hard muscle, and he could feel Steve's hands travelling up his back, one going into the hair at the back of his head to pull him in and encourage his bites to get harder, the other smoothing over his shoulders before raking blunt nails down his spine.

He growled into the curve of Steve's neck and the quarterback whimpered and pressed his head back into the wall, sensual mouth open in an expression of ecstasy with his eyes gently flickering closed. Danny couldn't resist that mouth, those soft lips looked so inviting, slightly swollen from being wrapped around his cock only moments before. He brought the boy's head down and pressed their lips together, flicking his tongue across his lower lip until Steve opened his mouth to allow him access.

He plundered his student's mouth, gripping the back of his neck and tongue-fucking him for all he was worth. The kid tasted of pepperoni pizza, which was weirdly a bit of a turn on for the Jersey man, and he was sure he tasted of some combination of pizza and coffee from the morning's gathering.

His bare cock bumped against the waistband of Steve's jeans, the friction making him to sigh against the brunette's mouth, and Steve's hands quickly moved from Danny's back and down to tug at his own pants and release his manhood.

Without looking, Danny's hand moved between them to discover whether his dreams were a reality, only to discover it was better than even his own warped mind had imagined. Steve was long, smooth and solid in his fingers, making even Danny's logic-driven brain consider the possible existence of a god after all, because if there wasn't a designer who had sculpted this beautiful body then how the hell did it just come about by chance?

The brunette was beginning to breathe hard against his ear as he kissed along his solid jawline and his fingertips stroked his cock, and the hot breath skating across his own neck raised goosebumps on the skin. He had to have him, now.

Steve felt his teacher tug at his jeans more insistently, and he toed out of his sneakers and helped push down on his pants until they pooled at his feet and he could step out of them. Danny took his hand and began to guide him towards the couch, but he quickly ducked down to grab his bag from where he'd dropped it near the front door.

The two of them staggered across the room, kissing and nipping at each other's lips and jaws and throats, breathing heavily and groaning and grasping at skin.

Danny's calves hit the leather couch and Steve pushed him down onto it so the blonde was in a seated position and looking up at him with dark, lustful blue eyes, licking his lips in an unconscious habitual manner. He was still wearing his jeans, though they were bunched around his thighs now, and Steve threw his bag onto the couch and quickly grabbed the offending jeans and pulled them off. His tutor hadn't been wearing socks or shoes in the first place, so he didn't have to worry about that, and his own socks had come off with his sneakers. Finally the two of them were completely naked.

He knelt on the leather and straddled the older man, his calves bracketing the blonde’s thighs, and loomed over him, dipping his head down to seal his lips over the blonde's once more. He groped blindly in the front pocket of his bag and pulled out a sachet of lube and a condom. Hey, he was a college boy, it was pretty standard to carry that shit around.

Danny jerked a little in surprise when he felt the condom roll down his cock, and moaned with need as he realised that Steve wanted what he did, and glad to know at least one of them was thinking straight enough to consider safety. His own brain felt like it was shutting down. So many times, he'd watched the kid in the lecture hall, his fit body a constant temptation, and thought about bending him over something and having his way. He always wore tight t-shirts or polo necks that showed off his shoulders, and his height was a bit of a kink of Danny's; he liked guys who could really tower over him, especially if he then got to own them in some way - it was a power trip.

Steve pressed the lube packet into Danny's hand, letting him take the control, and leaned in to work his mouth along the teacher’s stubbled jaw until he reached his ear.

"I want you to fuck me..." he whispered against Danny's skin, and the blonde laid his head back and tried not to come right then and there, with their rigid cocks trapped together between their stomachs.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." he groaned, ripping the sachet open and squeezing some out onto his fingers. He dropped it on the couch and grasped Steve's ass with one hand, bringing him up and forward so he could slide his lubed fingers up between his spread legs and seek out his tight hole.

The brunette gazed down on him with dark, hooded eyes, lips slightly parted and taking long, deep breaths as if centering himself. He was gorgeous, and Danny let his sight drift down the quarterback's body before raising his eyes back up to watch the student's face as he pushed his first finger inside.

Steve maintained the eye contact, moaning softly as he felt the digit enter him, and he pushed down slightly to take more, the blonde man being almost too tentative. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations. He'd been with guys before, being bisexual, though mostly preferring women, he'd had only a few experiences with the male of the species. The men he'd been with, generally inexperienced or too eager to get themselves off, had never been this careful or tender with him. Danny took his time, exploring and gently stretching his ring, watching his face for any signs of discomfort or unwillingness.

When he pushed in a second finger and Steve began to move himself up and down against his hand, the blonde sighed happily and began to kiss his way over the footballer's chest. He took the kid’s hard nipples between his teeth and teased them, pressing his free hand possessively in between the younger man’s shoulder blades.

Steve braced his hands on Danny's shoulders and let his head fall back as he moved, and Danny adding a third finger made him groan and buck against him, rubbing their cocks against one another and sending a spike of pleasure through their bodies.

The blonde bit down on the student's pectoral, and he yelped and thrust a hand into his teacher's hair, holding him to his chest. The man released his teeth and smoothed over the indents with his slick tongue, making Steve gasp.

He made a final thrust with his three fingers and then pulled out, guiding Steve over him and into position, using the remainder of the lube in the packet to slick up his cock. A moment of introspection occurred, and once again he wondered what in the hell he was playing at. This was a goddam student, someone who was under his care and he was in a position of trust and power with - this should not, could not, happen.

He squeezed his eyes shut and balked at the last second, squeezing his hands around Steve's hip bones and dragging him back up when he tried to lower himself.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck Steve we can't, I can't do this to you, it's not fair…" He looked up into the boy's face and the hurt and disappointment was clearly evident. He looked lost and confused by the sudden stop, but Danny had to put an end to this.

"Wh- why?" Steve rubbed the back of his head and flattened the palm of his other hand against the side of Danny's neck, feeling his pulse as it thundered through his veins.

"Shit, Steven, because it's not right. I'm your teacher! You don't know what you're doing!" Danny looked panicked, and also rather disappointed as he tried hard to keep his eyes on Steve's face and not travel lower, even though he was currently almost face-to-cock with the young man. He wanted so much just to kiss that flat stomach, but he had to regain his self-control.

The quarterback gazed down on him, eyes inexplicably darkening. He was fed up with people thinking he couldn't make his own decisions in life, tired of the assumption that because he was young he didn't know what was best for himself.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," he growled, and with that he grasped Danny's wrists, pulled his solid grip away from his body, and sank down onto his thick, hard cock.

The blonde's back arched, he threw his head back at the sensation of his dick sliding into the unbelievably tight heat of Steve's ass and cried out. Steve felt amazing around him, indescribably erotic, and he forgot himself as the pleasure took over.

Steve cried out as he took Danny's full length, slowly allowing the man to bottom out inside him, filling him up and stretching him in the most gorgeous ways. It was just on the edge of painful, and he pressed his forehead into the crook of Danny's neck to take deep breaths and adjust to his size. He felt glorious, hot and heavy inside him.

"I have wanted you for _so_ long," the brunette breathed against his professor's collarbone, "So fucking long... I've been wanting you to have me ever since you walked into our lecture hall on the first day of term. You're so hot, so passionate, so forceful... I needed you then and there and I haven't _stopped_ needing you..."

Danny sighed against the side of his face, finally giving in to the fact that this was happening whether it was right or not, and turned his head in to place his lips on Steve’s earlobe, kissing gently. "God, Steven... you don't even know, don't realise, how long I've wanted to take hold of that sweet little ass of yours and fuck you senseless..."

The brunette shivered at the tutor's words, so thrilled to hear what he was saying. He was still holding the man's wrists down at his sides, and he released them, moving his own hands back to the blonde's wide shoulders and bracing himself to move once he was ready. Danny's hands went to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, and supported him as he lifted up almost all the way off his cock before allowing himself to drop slowly back down.

The professor had to screw his eyes shut, the feeling of the quarterback surrounding him, slick and tight, was almost more than he could bear. The brunette used his powerful thighs to raise and lower himself, building a steady rhythm, and Danny kneaded the flesh of his ass and lower back, and brought his mouth back to the solid chest moving in front of him, leaving open-mouthed kisses over the pecs and bending his neck to nibble over his ribs. Steve moved his hand down and rubbed his calloused thumb over one of Danny's nipples before pinching it between thumb and forefinger. The blonde moaned and snaked his arms around the younger man's waist, taking control of his movements and fucking into him hard.

Steve shouted out, a litany of curse words flowing from his lips, but before long Danny was pulling him down hard, pressing his cock deep inside his and panting hard against his chest.

"I want you in my bed," he groaned, "I want you upstairs, in my bed, now."

Steve clawed at the back of the man's head, desperate for more friction, but knowing that if they took the time to move upstairs then the knot forming low in his abdomen could loosen, and they would be able to last longer. And he wanted that more than anything, because having Danny screwing him, getting to be in his bed, was the best thing he could imagine.

He lifted off him, feeling strangely empty without him, but knowing he'd have the man back inside soon was enough to put power in his shaky legs and get him up the stairs. Danny's hands on his back helped, with the Jersey native guiding him upstairs and into the correct room.

The bedroom was large and painted in hot colours that seemed to compliment the owner's passionate personality, all burnt oranges and umber, mixed with cream highlights, and a large queen-sized bed with red sheets covering it.

Once inside, the brunette was thrown down onto the bed on his stomach, and Danny was on top of him straight away, biting at his shoulders and roughly pushing him into the sheets that smelled of the blonde's aftershave.

His professor was grabbing pillows from the head of the bed, and Steve lifted up to enable him to push then under his belly and raise his ass into the air.

Danny kissed quickly and lightly over his ass cheeks, massaging his thighs and nudging them apart with his knee, and then he was aggressively thrusting into Steve again. The new angle meant that the head of his cock brushed over the mound of Steve's prostate gland, and he called out Danny's name and fisted the bedsheets near his head.

"Oh God, Danny, yes!" Steve buried his face in the mattress as the blonde slid deep inside him, deeper than he'd gotten before, and set up his own mind-blowing pace that had Steve whining and panting and gripping at the bed below him. Every time the head of his professor’s cock slid over his sweet spot, it sent pleasure tearing through his body and made him curse loudly.

Danny plunged his dick hard and fast into the brunette's ass, watching as his full length buried itself in the football player, his perfect muscular ass cheeks tensing over and over as he pushed back hungrily for more, which the Jersey man gladly gave.

His breathing was laboured and heavy, and he tried to take deeper breaths but moans and grunts were being pulled from his lips, and the similar noises coming from Steve underneath him were sending him into a frenzy. He'd craved the young man for so long, denied himself the pleasure because he was his student, but right now he was almost angry at himself for not indulging sooner, because this was amazing.

He needed to slow down, needed this to last, and he wanted more from this. He'd dreamed of bending the brunette over his desk in his office, the seats in the lecture theatre, his couch, his bed... but now he had him exposed and willing beneath him, to do with his gorgeously tight hole as he pleased, it felt... impersonal...

He released the bruising grip on Steve's hips, leaning forward for a moment to catch his breath, before pulling out. The quarterback moaned and tried to push himself up on his arms to find out where Danny had gone, but the blonde was moving out of the way and grabbing Steve's ankle to roll him over onto his back.

As Danny repositioned himself between the younger man's legs, he took a moment to run his eyes down his athletic body. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, skin flushed pink over his chest, shoulders and neck, and especially his gorgeous face. He was catching his own breath and staring up at Danny, his mouth open and panting, lust in his eyes, dark hair chaotic. An erotic mess.

He gazed down on the smooth bare pectorals, heaving to draw air into his lungs, and a trail of coffee-coloured hair which Danny wanted to run his fingers down. And he did, reaching forward to trace over those rock hard abs and lower, to the short brown hair which framed Steve's delicious dick, hard and dripping with pre-come. He wanted to taste him, wanted to know him.

Steve was also taking this moment to fully enjoy the vision that was his teacher's body. He'd been right, the dress shirts and ties hid a sculpted masterpiece - his strong throat and shoulders and broad chest were beaded with perspiration, with a layer of soft sandy hair which covered his pecs and formed a Y shape whose tail led down over his solid abs, the path ending in blonde curls framing the base of his magnificent cock.

"You are so fucking gorgeous..." The Jersey accent came out in a low purr that set a smoldering fire in Steve's belly. Here he was, admiring the beauty of the older man's body, and he was doing exactly the same thing, coveting Steve's shape and feel.

The blonde dropped forward gently and shifted his hands further up the bed either side of Steve's ribcage, shoulders rolling smoothly, eyes like molten steel. He dipped down to suck on the brunette's right nipple, rolling it under his tongue, before moving over to the left one and biting gently on the little nub, drawing a whimper from the younger man. He kissed his way down, following the treasure trail that his fingers had tracked just moments before, tasting the salt on Steve's skin from his sweat and leaving a wet path with his tongue.

Steve bowed his back upward, pressing his shoulders and ass down into the mattress and drawing his feet up so his knees were bent and thighs wide, exposing himself fully to the more experienced man, trusting him implicitly.

Danny's soft lips finally encased the tip of Steve's cock, and he groaned loudly after having gone without direct attention for so long. The blonde growled in response and he saw why his professor had reacted the way he had earlier, as the vibrations travelled from his throat into Steve's dick and his nerve endings tingled with the sensation.

"Fuck..." he whispered, almost to himself.

And then the blonde was swallowing him down in one smooth move, relaxing his throat and taking him deep, pressing his nose into the fine hair at the base and staying still for a moment before pulling back. The older man took a deep breath and repeated the move, and then again once more, and Steve was writhing underneath him and moaning his name. He knew what he was doing, and he was unbelievably talented at it.

It was music to Danny's ears, hearing his name dripping from those incredible lips, and he treated Steve to his favourite move. He took him all the way in deep again, gently grazing the shaft with his teeth so he could listen to the devilish words coming from his student, and when he had Steve's entirety buried in his throat, he swallowed hard several times.

It was something which wrecked his throat and made him hoarse, but by god was it worth it to hear the young man practically howl out loud as his throat muscles contracted in waves along the younger man’s cock.

"Oh fuck! Oh god! How do y- ohhh god!" The brunette was in ecstasy, and nearly whined in disappointment when Danny pulled off him with a lascivious slurping noise, having to clear his throat and swallow to soothe the strain.

The older man hooked his elbows under Steve's bent knees and hauled his hips into the air, lunging forward and pushing deep into his hot channel. He knew he was close, the brunette was so snug around him, wanted him so much, that his orgasm was practically imminent. He wrapped his forearms around the young man's thighs and spat on his right hand, providing the lubricant for when he grasped his gorgeous cock and began to pump smooth and hard.

He waited until Steve was gripping at the bed sheets and squeezing his eyes shut, before he allowed himself to start sliding out of his ass again. He soon matched the rhythm of his hand on Steve's dick to his hip thrusts, the sounds of damp flesh slapping against flesh, and their gasps and moans, were the only things filling the room. He toyed with the angle until he found Steve’s sweet spot again, and began to pummel it with his cock while the man beneath him cried out wordlessly.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come..." the brunette moaned, and he made eye contact with Danny which he found delectably hot.

He smiled wantonly and his voice sounded rough as he replied, "Come for me. I _want_ you to come for me, Steven."

Steve gasped, and his whole body tensed, he pulled at the bed sheets and bucked upwards. Danny felt the younger man's cock twitch as it slid through his closed fist again, and then Steve was coming hard and fast, spilling his juices over his stomach and chest in long spurts as his orgasm wracked his body, not once breaking eye contact until it was all over and he let his eyes slide shut, a blissed out expression on his face.

Danny stroked him through his finish, milking him and causing small whimpers to come from his mouth, before finally allowing himself the pleasure of pumping hard into his student until he reached his own intense climax. He shouted out as his vision went white for a moment, explosions going off in his brain as nerve endings fired and endorphins flooding his blood stream. He collapsed down over Steve, shaking shoulders holding him up so he didn't crush the young man, and he jerked his hips a few times as he filled the condom over his cock and dropped his forehead to the brunette's heaving chest. He swept out his tongue to taste the other man's come.

He waited for the fireworks to stop exploding behind his eyes, and pulled out of the quarterback, disposing of the condom in the trash can. He crawled onto the bed, grasping Steve's shoulders as he lay there boneless and heaved him up the mattress to the pillows. He settled in next to him, pulled the sheets over them, kissed him affectionately on his forehead, and laid his own head back into the pillows.

It wasn't long until they were both asleep, and Steve's arm was draped possessively over Danny's stomach.

 

__

 

"When is your next game?"

Steve shifted his head to look up at Danny from his resting place on his broad chest.

"Next Saturday," he said, "We're up against the Spinners."

They'd been awake for a while now, wrapped in each other and basking in that truly satiated feeling you got after really good sex. It was still light outside, judging by the halo around the curtains, but they knew it must be getting late. Steve would have to leave soon, make up some excuse as to where he'd been so his parents wouldn't realise he'd spent the afternoon alone at his English professor's home. He didn't want to go, and he guessed from the solid grip that Danny had on his waist that the older man didn't want him to leave either.

The blonde snorted, "What's one of those when it's at home?"

"It's a type of dolphin, the opposing team’s mascot," Steve explained. He often forgot that the man wasn't a long-term resident of the island, and didn't know all of the local types of wildlife. He was trying to learn all about the islands though, and sometimes his pronunciation of the place names in Hawaii was horrendous, though he didn't seem to mind his students correcting him in class; always willing to learn from his mistakes.

Steve was worried that he would learn from this one too, however. As far as the young man was concerned, this wasn’t a mistake, but his professor might see things differently.

The blonde’s fingers were softly carding through his hair in a soothing movement. This didn't feel awkward. Why didn't it feel awkward?He'd always thought it would do, after all what other outcome could there be to screwing your college teacher? But this felt... good. Right. Pretty fucking fantastic, in fact.

"I guess I'll have to come to that... cheer on the team and whatnot..." Danny's other hand came up from his waist to rest on the brunette's bicep where it lay across his stomach, "Y'know, go Manos."

Steve smiled at the man’s reference to their college team. "I'd like that," he whispered, and the blonde gave him a squeeze with the arm that was under his head and draped it over his shoulders.

"You can celebrate with your team on your, no doubt, assured victory on the field on Saturday night, and also the fact that you've handed in a successful test paper on the Friday," Danny said matter-of-factly.

Steve lifted himself up on his elbow and stared at the older man, placing a splayed hand on the hairy chest, "You mean I still have to re-do the test?" He'd really hoped his teacher had forgotten about that.

"Damn right you do. You're mature enough to know it wasn't an idle threat. Regardless of what may have happened here-" Danny's hand swept widely to gesture to them lying in the bed, "-you still have to pass the test, and I expect you to master my class, Steven."

Steve sighed and hung his head, although in all honesty he wasn't really at all upset. The study session had made him feel more confident in his analytical abilities when it came to Shakespeare's work, he'd surprised even himself with his ability to argue his opinion against Catherine and the other students.

"I'm pushing you because I know you can do it," his professor continued, "I don't waste my time on people who don't have it in them to drive themselves. You're talented and intelligent, and if you give your academic lessons half the attention you give to football training, you'll be finishing top of the class."

"How about if I just give you another blow job?" Steve grinned and received a smack on the arm.

"Hey, none of that... This shouldn't have happened today, Steve..." Danny's sad blue eyes flicked to meet his, "Don’t get me wrong, I'm glad it did, but this can't happen again. Not while you're my student."

Steve sighed and looked down at his finger as it traced over Danny's chest. "I know," he whispered eventually, but then he met his teacher's gaze with his own hazel-blue eyes, "but it's only three months until I graduate."

A lopsided smile crept onto the blonde man's face and the melancholy expression in his eyes seemed to clear, "Yes, and you _will_ graduate," he insisted.

"With honours," Steve nodded affirmatively.

"Damn right, Steven."

Eventually the quarterback had to peel himself away from his lover, a departure made all the more difficult by the knowledge that he couldn't return to that bed until after he was officially no longer a student at the university. Even then, they would have to be careful, and they might even face judgement, but it would be easier. And it would be worth it.

He showered and had to hunt the living room for his clothes, but he was soon sharing one last passionate kiss with the blonde Jersey man and sloping across the front lawn down to his truck, returning to his normal life and with a fresh determination to study hard.

Danny had lent him his own leather bound copy of Macbeth, the pages dog-eared and curled from so much use, and Steve was going to treasure it until he could return it to its rightful place on the shelf.

 

__

 

Steve proudly completed his make-up test the following Friday, knowing he’d done well after studying intensely each night with a new found fervour. And the next three months were filled with football games, studying, and longing looks across hallways and lecture theatres. Three months of 'Professor Williams' and 'Sir' instead of 'Danny'. Three months of jerking off to memories of his afternoon with his lover, rather than just fantasies.

It was finally the day that Steve graduated (with honours, just like he'd promised) and, wearing his gown and mortarboard and chatting away to his proud parents, he glanced up to see a blonde English Professor across the crowded hall, decked out in a dress shirt and silk tie, nudging his glasses back up his nose and grinning broadly at Steve.

Danny mouthed the words "I knew you could do it!" and winked.

And Steve knew life was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Well I can't wait for the real episode tonight, but I think this will tide me over until then... let me know what you thought!


End file.
